princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross With You
Cross With You is Atobe's Best of Rival Player's single. Tracklist #Cross With You #Cross With You Remix #Cross With You (Original Karaoke) #Voice message Lyrics Kanji= 何が俺をこんなに熱くさせる? 寄せる波の頂点へ昇ってゆく 静か過ぎる 空気にはそう馴染めない 燃えるような 激しさを求めている 簡単に 跳び越せる ハードルじゃ 意味がない 不可狽ｪ コダマする 俺だけが 進化している 納得なんて出来ない 世間のルールを 塗り潰して 変えてみせる 溢れるチカラを 持て余してる 行き場はない? I'm cross with you 真面目過ぎる 子供にはそう馴染めない 白も黒も 自分で答えを探す 感情を 隠さずに 見せるのも 自信さ 諦めの 渦の中 誰よりも 完璧だね 乱れた呼吸に 俺の心が 映っている 素直なまま いつから涙を 流すことさえ 忘れていた? 何が俺をこんなに熱くさせる? 寄せる波の頂点へ昇つてゆく 闘うことしか 出来なくなった 心が今 叫んでいる 見下ろす視線が 消えない限り 終わりはない I'm cross with you 破れた写真に 俺の夢だけ 笑顔のまま いつから自由が 見えなくなってた? 誰が俺をこんなに熱くさせる? 揺れる波の頂点へ辿り着いた |-| Romaji= Nani ga ore o konna ni atsuku saseru? Yoseru nami no chouten e nobotte yuku Shizukasugiru kuuki ni wa sou najimenai Moeru you na hageshisa o motomete iru Kantan ni tobikoseru HAADORU ja imi ga nai Fukanou ga KODAMA suru ore dake ga shinka shite iru Nattoku nante dekinai seken no RUURU o nuritsubushite kaete miseru Afureru CHIKARA o moteamashiteru ikiba wa nai? I'm cross with you Majimesugiru otona ni wa sou najimenai Shiro mo kuro mo jibun de kotae o sagasu Kanjou o kakusazu ni miseru no mo jishin sa Akirame no uzu no naka dare yori mo kanpeki da ne Midareta kokyuu ni ore no kokoro ga utsutte iru sunao na mama Itsu kara namida o nagasu koto sae wasurete ita? Nani ga ore o konna ni atsuku saseru? Yoseru nami no chouten e nobotte yuku Tatakau koto shika dekinaku natta kokoro ga ima sakende iru Miorosu shisen ga kienai kagiri owari wa nai I'm cross with you Yabureta shashin ni ore no yume dake egao no mama Itsu kara jiyuu ga mienaku natteta? Dare ga ore o konna ni atsuku saseru? Yureru nami no chouten e tadoritsuita |-| English= What could make me lose my cool so much? I'll climb over the peak of the coming wave I can't stay calm in a quiet and still atmosphere I want something that will overcome all emotion Just bounding over simple hurdles has no meaning When all the odds are stacked against me, only I will succeed I'll show you how to change the rules you can't help but resist Doesn't the walled up energy have any place to go? I'm cross with you I can't stay still among the childlike obedience of the serious Within all that's black and white, I'll find my own answers Showing my emotions is another form of confidence In an endless land of faults, I'm just more perfect than anyone The ragged breaths of my body reflect my heart perfectly Since when did I forget how to let go of my tears? What could make me lose my cool so much? I'll climb over the peak of the coming wave Having no choice but to fight, my heart rebels As I can feel eyes looking down on me, nothing will ever end I'm cross with you My smile reflects the shattered pictures of my dreams Since when did I lose my sense of freedom? Who could make me lose my cool so much? I've reached the summit of the wave Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Best of Rival Players Category:Singles